The Love Of the Three Kings
by Ollinvonhailscream
Summary: Noelle is the newest vampire in the Cullen coven but she is different she is a member of the Flock. She is visited by the flock, laci, and her kids: Luna Ryder Rhydek Haven and Nessa. When they tell her that they were being hunted by three vampires and not just any vampires the kings Aro cauis and Marcus Shocking things happen sorry stink a summaries.


**I do NOT own characters from Maximum Ride of Twilight I do own Noelle Haven Ryder Rhydek Luna Laci Nessa.**

**Chapter 1**

NPOV

"Nellie someones here to See you" Emmett called and I heard 13 heartbeats come into a house. I quickly got out of the tub and toweled off "Be there in a sec brother-bear" I called back as I ran to my closet and found a black dress it was a Victorian Edwardian Civil War Steam punk Gothic velvet Fairytale Dress it was short sleeved that had a corset like design with red strings that followed the line of the dress it had a string that tied the back of the dress to my neck,and had frills on the bottom . I found a pair of black strappy heels and put them on. I walked downstairs and saw the best bird and wolf kids in the world. They didn't see me because I ran down the stairs at vampire speed. I cleared my throat and they whirled around to face me. "Noelle!" eight of the thirteen bird kids yelled. Angel Fang Gabby Gazzy Iggy Laci Max Nudge ran to me and overflowed me in hugs. My five kids looked at the floor "Haven Luna Nessa Rhydek Ryder? Are you guys okay?" I asked.

They wouldn't look at me. I walked to Nessa and tilted her head up so she could look me in the eye. "Nessa please answer me. You're a confident young lady don't stare at the floor." I scolded. Nessa looked at me even though she is only a few months old her growth rate was increased by the school, It was easy to forget she was just a kid. Nessa squared her shoulders. _**That's my girl! **_I thought happily. "mom we're being chased by vampires" she said grimly. "Nessa tell me what happened" I said. She took a deep breath as I picked up the little ones. "So we were flying over Italy and we wanted to look at the landscape. I didn't realize that we were over Volterra and we had to take a break from flying so we landed on a stone wall and saw three sparkling vampires a blond a black and a brown haired man." "Caius Aro Marcus Voultri" I murmured. "anyway they saw us and tried to lunge at us but we took off and left them standing with their mouths agape" Nessa finished. I heard the running of feet and stood to protect my children. "Nessa keep Haven behind you Ryder protect Rhydek" I ordered. "Flock stay back! You guys can't protect any of us" I said my eyes sorrowful.

Suddenly the glass covering the back wall of the first floor shattered and five people stepped through the hole. "Guys get to the ceiling NOW" I murmured.. They all flew to the ceiling and pressed their backs to the ceiling. Luna buried her face in my shirt as I started growling loudly. "Stay away from my kids!" I yelled. As I started pulling fire around me and Luna. Luna put a hand on my cheek asking to be put down and that it was okay. I let the fire evaporate and set Luna down Rhydek dropped down and grabbed his sisters hand. "Hello Fathers" they said in unison. The kings knelled and smiled at them. "Hello little ones we've been waiting for you" Aro said. I stared at them in shock. "Rhydek Luna get back!" I growled. They turned to me "No" they said. I started swearing in Indian. I grabbed my kids and brought them to me. They wriggled out of my grasp and ran to the three kings who picked them up, I sat down on the couch and my family each looked at me wearily. I knock came at the door and Paul came in. "Hey guys like five other boys just turned ugh what is that smell?" He grumbled and went over to Nessa and put an arm around her waist.

"Look in front of you" I said. He looked at the three kings holding Luna and Rhydek. "WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled. "Paul language there are kids in the room!" I yelled. "Sorry Noelle my mistake" Paul said. "Make that mistake again you will lose a finger for every cuss word." I threatened. "Luna can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked.. "Mom when we were in Italy I saw the Kings here and saw that they would give us the love that a father would give to their children. Yes Fang is our Biological Father technically but these men would actually be the fathers that we need." Luna said. Aro looked at Luna and smiled. "You my dear are really smart" he said. "Thank you Daddy" She answered. I put my head in my hands and tried to get my head around everything. I heard Fang come up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay my baby sister" He said. "Hey!" Emmett yelled offended. I smiled at him. "Oh be quiet Emmett he is my brother first" I said. He came over and put and arm around me and gave me a hug. A tear escaped my eye as I thought of my older brother Oliver. "Hey" Emmett said quietly. "It's okay" I took a deep breath and leaned against Emmett. I looked at everyone. "I need some air." I said, and bolted out the door. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the waterfall.


End file.
